


See you tomorrow

by gillovnyaf



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma versão do episódio 2x04, começando na cena de Stella deitada no sofá do escritório da Reed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you tomorrow

Reed olhou para Stella deitada no sofá de seu escritório e ficou a observando por alguns instantes. As mãos de Stella estavam entrelaçadas sobre a barriga e seus olhos fechados, parecia estar em um leve cochilo. Reed levantou de sua cadeira e saindo de trás da mesa em que se encontrava, deixou a sala sem fazer barulho para não acordar Stella.  


Minutos depois Reed retorna, havia trocado de roupa e trazia consigo dois copos de café. Ela se aproximou de Stella com cuidado como se não quisesse acordá-la e ficou parada diante do sofá. Nesse momento Stella abriu os olhos e se deparou com um tímido sorrido de Reed.  


— Você parece cansada. — observou Reed.  


Stella levantou do sofá e ficou sentada.  


— Trouxe café. 

Reed gentilmente entregou o copo para Stella e depois sentou ao seu lado no sofá.  


— Obrigada. — Stella agradeceu com um meio sorriso. — Não tinha nada mais forte?  


Reed sorriu.  


— Infelizmente não.  


Ambas tomaram um pouco do café. O silêncio permaneceu por um breve momento até que Reed o quebrou.  


— Quantas horas você vem dormindo nos últimos dias?  


— Três... Talvez quatro.  


— Você precisa descansar. Saindo daqui você vai para o hotel?  


Stella olhou com mais atenção para Reed. Achou interessante como a amiga parecia preocupada com seu estado físico.  


— Estou dormindo no escritório por esses dias. É mais prático. — ela respondeu.  


Elas estavam sentadas tão perto uma da outra, que seus ombros se tocavam. Reed olhou para a boca de Stella, depois desviou seu olhar para aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos. Ela continuou encarando Stella à medida que ia avançando lentamente em direção a seu rosto e então a beijou, pegando Stella totalmente de surpresa.  


O beijo foi breve, mas Stella pode sentir na pressão de seus lábios como Reed a desejava naquele momento. Ao abandonar os lábios macios, Reed olhou em seus olhos novamente e sussurrou:  


— Você precisa dormir.  


Stella não disse nada, estudou a expressão do rosto da morena e então simplesmente levou sua mão até o rosto de Reed e a puxou para mais um beijo.  


Não foi um beijo explicitamente voraz, mas havia algo logo abaixo da superfície que incendiou o corpo de Reed por dentro. Era como se Stella estivesse tentado absorver algo de sua alma, como se estivesse arrebatado mais do que apenas a parte física.  


Reed deitou o corpo no encosto do sofá, totalmente entregue ao beijo. A mão de Stella fez um caminho descendo por seu pescoço até segurar firme um dos seios da mulher em seus braços e, o apertou por cima da roupa, observando a expressão de desejo em seu rosto. Provocando-a, prendeu os dentes ao redor do lábio inferior de Reed e o puxou gentilmente para então voltar a colar sua boca na dela. A morena sentiu um arrepio subindo por suas pernas e aquecendo seu íntimo quando a mão de Stella se enfiou no meio de suas coxas. Com a mão espalmada sobre o sexo de Reed, ela começou a acariciá-la por cima da roupa.  


Sua língua se movia lentamente com longas lambidas dentro da boca de Reed, sugando a língua com desejo, absorvendo todo o prazer que aquele beijo lhe proporcionava. A mão sorrateiramente chegou até a calcinha, a calça que Reed vestia era um pouco apertada, mas Stella tinha a mão pequena e isso facilitou a entrada. Ela sentiu as pontas de seus dedos tocarem os pelos pubianos, e antes que pudesse avançar um pouco mais, seu celular começou a vibrar. Stella pensou em ignorar, mas sabia que não ia parar até que ela atendesse.  


— Desculpa. Tenho que atender.  


— Tudo bem.  


Ela se afastou de Reed sem sair do lugar, pegou o celular dentro do bolso do sobretudo e o atendeu.  


— Gibson.  


Reed se ajeitou no sofá e esperou Stella finalizar a ligação.  


— É melhor a gente ir embora. — disse Reed, escondendo sua frustração por trás de um sorriso.  


— Tem certeza? — perguntou Stella, desejando que sua noite não terminasse ali.  


— Está ficando tarde.  


— Ok.  


Elas saíram juntas sem dizer uma palavra. O carro de Stella estava estacionado logo atrás da moto de Reed. Elas pararam diante da moto para se despedirem.  


— Posso ligar pra você amanhã assim que sair daqui? — Reed perguntou.  


— Claro. — ela respondeu. E então, segurou firmemente na cintura de Reed e a beijou. — Até amanhã. — disse Stella, tirando o resto do fôlego de Reed com seu intenso olhar e, em seguida, caminhou até seu carro deixando Reed com um sorriso nos lábios e uma generosa umidade no meio das pernas.


End file.
